Saugrenues manigances
by Magical.Universe
Summary: Harry et Draco se doutaient bien que Hermione et Blaise tramaient quelque chose… Sauf qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu penser que Ron et Pansy puissent leur faire une telle chose. Et là, c'est le drame.


Disclaimer :Tout appartient à JKR.

Titre : « _Saugrenues manigances_ »

Résumé : Harry et Draco se doutaient bien que Hermione et Blaise tramaient quelque chose… Sauf qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu penser que Ron et Pansy puissent leur faire une telle chose. Et là, c'est le drame.

Note de l'auteur : Eh bien voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on a une idée assez vague de ce qu'on veut écrire… J'ai mis du temps à pondre cette… _chose_, mais j'y suis arrivée tout de même ! Non, voyons, pas de cela entre nous, pas la peine de m'applaudir… Ou alors si, juste un peu ! Voilà, c'est tout ! Merci, braves gosses va.

Bref.

Parlons peu mais parlons bien ! (Non, cette phrase n'insinue pas obligatoirement que je vais vous annoncer qu'en fait je suis une serial killer qui recherche des disciples pour mettre son projet de domination du monde à exécution. Nous savons déjà tous que je domine le monde, MOUHAHAH !) C'est une histoire plutôt bateau je trouve (il faut avouer aussi que pour faire dans l'originalité, c'est devenu plus qu'épique vu le nombre d'histoires qui ont été écrites sur le monde fabuleux de Harry Potter. Le pauvre a vécu plus d'aventures rocambolesques que n'importe quel autre personnage !), mais c'est mon histoire, donc elle est parfaite (mes chevilles vont bien, par contre mon ironie ne cesse de croître).

Il faut surtout dire que cela change le registre dans lequel j'ai l'habitude d'évoluer. Eh oui ! Je sais écrire autre chose que de la douleur, de la souffrance et de la peine (comment ça, ces trois mots sont synonymes ? Et alors, c'est moi qui écris, je fais ce que je veux). Et je dois bien vous avouer que parfois, ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

So ! Je me tais et je vous laisse découvrir cette… _chose_.

Oh, et avant, j'ai une petite précision : Ce petit texte sans prétention, je vous l'offre pour les fêtes de fin d'année ! So j'vous dis bonne fêtes, enjoyez vos cadeaux de Nowel, mangez pas trop de buches, et surtout, pas de bourage de gueule à Nouvel An D !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Saugrenues manigances<span>

Le château ancestral de Poudlard était peuplé d'un calme sentencieux en ce doux mois de mars. Le gazouillis des oiseaux était comme l'écho lointain d'une animation aujourd'hui révolue car incongrue. Le souffle du vent, pourtant tempétueux et ravageur en cette période de l'année, s'était adouci puis estompé, amenant à la place un chaleureux soleil bienfaiteur – et muet.

Tout en silence, Poudlard respirait la sérénité et la simplicité comme un poumon sain qui verrait se profiler devant lui d'innombrables années de paix et de bonheur. Même les lugubres fantômes s'étaient tus pour permettre aux sorciers d'apprécier ce repos bien mérité. Leur solidarité envers les septièmes années se traduisait ces temps-ci par une cessation hebdomadaire de tout grabuge – même cet insolent de Peeves semblait compatir au calvaire des élèves.

L'année scolaire touchant à sa fin, les APSICs étaient au goût du jour, et ce, sans qu'aucun répit ne soit accordé. L'aboutissement de sept années de durs labeurs arrivait à grands pas, stressant les uns comme les autres, créant une boule dans leur gorge qui les empêchait de parler d'autres choses que des cours.

Par ailleurs, ces sept années de présence à l'école de sorcellerie britannique se voyaient rehaussées pour certains d'entre eux d'une huitième – et ils l'espéraient fortement – dernière année. Les rescapés de la Bataille Finale qui opposa Lord Voldemort à Harry Potter avaient en effet tous décidé de repasser leur septième année afin d'obtenir enfin leurs diplômes.

Cette décision s'était imposée comme une évidence, comme s'ils souhaitaient effacer cette année de malheur, de tristesse et de souffrance afin d'en reconstruire une plus joyeuse, plus sereine, plus bénéfique. C'était l'inhumation symbolique de leur horreur, de leur terreur, mais aussi de leur douleur, après avoir physiquement mis en terre leurs proches. Les larmes avaient coulé en un torrent de sang, maculant un peu plus l'hécatombe que constituait Poudlard. Le château, bien qu'il ait été reconstruit, garderait pour toujours les stigmates des immondices qu'il avait connus et qu'il refermerait dorénavant en son sein. Une stèle commémorative avait même été érigée dans le hall, en mémoire aux victimes de cette injustice.

Harry Potter, l'élu du Monde Sorcier, avait vaincu le mage noir grâce au pouvoir de l'Amour, mais personne n'oubliait les sacrifices indénombrables qui avaient dû être commis pour que le garçon parvienne à son sordide but. Toutefois, le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes s'était éclairci, balayant les ténèbres jusqu'au cœur même des sorciers, pour leur permettre à tous un renouveau apaisé. Ou une possibilité d'examen en bonne et due forme.

Lassés de la pression environnante et des révisions incessantes – l'examen n'était que dans trois mois, par Merlin ! –, les élèves avaient décidé de souffler et de profiter du miraculeux beau temps pour flâner dans le parc et redécouvrir qu'il y avait une vie à côté des cours.

Même Hermione Granger profitait de cette bénéfique pause pour se reposer quelque peu. Elle avait quitté sa bien-aimée bibliothèque pour se dégourdir les jambes, sentir le soleil sur sa peau, et s'aérer les neurones – car bien que la Gryffondor soit une exceptionnelle Miss Je-Sais-Tout, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle ne pouvait, et ne pourrait jamais, avoir la science infuse.

Accompagnée du Héros National, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, dissimulés sous l'ombre d'un arbre. La quiétude du lieu les berçait avec tendresse, les menant même jusqu'aux portes de Morphée. C'était cependant sans compter sur l'intelligence réactive légendaire du Survivant.

_Mais au fait ! Où est Ron ? questionna Harry en se redressant sur un coude pour scruter les alentours.

_Oh bah il doit être avec sa co-… llègue de… devoirs, répondit Hermione en un éclair fulgurant de génie.

_Sa collègue de devoirs ? répéta le brun en haussant un sourcil sceptique. Je croyais qu'on était tout le temps tous les deux en binôme. Il me trompe ? demanda-t-il, larmoyant.

_Non, bien sûr que non ! Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ? Lui et toi, c'est pour la vie, Harry, vous vous l'êtes promis. C'est juste que… C'est arrivé quand tu étais à l'infirmerie, après t'être pris un énième cognard lors du match Serpentard versus Gryffondor. Il a dû oublier de t'en parler.

_Oui et moi j'aimerais oublier cet incident, maugréa Harry en repensant malheureusement audit match durant lequel Goyle lui avait balancé avec joie ce maudit cognard alors qu'il était à la recherche acharnée du Vif d'or. Et donc, qui est-ce ?

_Euh…

Piégée, Hermione ne savait que répondre. Son éloquence s'en retrouva brusquement atrophiée alors qu'elle était complètement prise au dépourvu. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait délaissé ce léger problème. Un dilemme atroce s'offrit à elle. Devait-elle trahir le rouquin ou mentir au brun ? Tiraillée entre deux eaux, elle se dit que ce problème n'était pas le sien et qu'elle ne devrait normalement pas s'y retrouver mêlée. Mais voilà que, craignant la réaction de Harry, Ron ne lui avait touché mot de sa relation, préférant remettre ce problème à plus tard. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il ne lui tombait pas dessus, mais bel et bien sur la pauvre Hermione.

Cette dernière opta alors pour la solution la plus simple – et la plus indolore pour elle. Parfois elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait à Gryffondor lorsque de telles idées la traversaient. Mais elle se rassurait en se disant qu'elle trompait certes un ami, mais qu'elle en protégeait un autre. Et puis cette lâcheté incongrue lui venait très certainement des Serpentards, songea-t-elle pour se débarrasser de toute culpabilité.

Le rêve d'Albus Dumbledore, feu directeur de Poudlard, s'était finalement concrétisé. Le rapprochement des maisons avait eu lieu – et cela, non sans mal. Après la guerre, mus par la repentance et la rédemption, certains Serpentards étaient revenus à Poudlard dans l'optique de se faire absoudre leurs pêchés et pardonner leurs fautes passées. C'est ainsi que, grâce à un énorme travail sur eux-mêmes, ils avaient su rester civilisés face à leurs rivaux ancestraux.

Trop choqués pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit, les Gryffondors étaient restés bouche bée, permettant aux verts et argents de s'esquiver en silence et dans la honte de cet avilissement, et leur faisant croire à une trêve qui s'était révélée véridique. Au final, assister à l'horreur insensée de la Bataille Finale et voir leurs parents croupir en prison – ou mourir sous leurs yeux – les avaient plus marqué qu'ils le laissaient entendre.

Puis, de fil en aiguille, de stupeur en stupeur, après une réelle cessation des animosités, qui prit toutefois un certain temps, un respect suivi d'une légère appréciation avait fait surface, avant que des groupes dits mixtes se créent. Il fut aisé pour les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles de se mêler à leurs semblables. Le plus dur fut entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Néanmoins sur l'impulsion de Hermione chez les septièmes années rouges et or, et Blaise Zabini chez les septièmes années verts et argent, cela fut possible, et les Serpents finirent par s'allier aux Lions.

Mais à cet instant, ceci était loin d'intéresser Hermione Granger. Pourtant réputée pour être l'élève la plus intelligente de l'établissement, elle cherchait à tout prix un moyen de se dépêtrer de ce guêpier.

_Ecoute, Harry. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que tu demandes directement à Ron.

_Comment ça ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me le dire toi-même ?

_Parce que… Eh bien, tu risques d'être fâché…

_Mais non voyons ! A moins que ce ne soit une Serpentard, il n'y a pas de problème.

Mais devant la grimace de la jeune femme, le Survivant écarquilla les yeux et se releva complètement.

_Ce n'est pas une Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione, dis-moi que ce n'est pas une Serpentard !

_Très bien. Ron n'est pas avec une _collègue de devoirs_ de Serpentard.

_Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? réattaqua Harry après avoir poussé un profond soupir de soulagement.

_Parce qu'il est avec sa copine…

_Il a une copine ?

_... de Serpentard.

Silence. Un groupe d'oiseaux passa au-dessus de leurs têtes, déféquant à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où ils étaient, mais les deux protagonistes n'en avaient cure, Harry étant trop ahuri pour s'en rendre compte, et Hermione trop terrifiée quant à la réaction de son ami.

Puis, soudainement, ce fut le drame.

_QUOI ?

_Je t'avais dit que tu serais fâché, mais forcément, personne ne m'écoute. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas comme si je disais tout le temps des bêtises, moi, marmonna Hermione, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

_Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il est amoureux de toi !

_Oh je t'en prie, Harry, grandis un peu, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons plus de sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

_Tu veux dire que toi aussi, tu…

_Nous avons tous les deux tourné la page, oui. Et pour tout te dire, je suis heureuse qu'il se soit trouvé quelqu'un.

_Qui ? souffla Harry, s'attendant déjà à entendre le pire en se laissant retomber au sol en un bruit mat.

_Ce n'est pas à moi de…

_Qui ?

_D'accord, d'accord, le tempéra-t-elle, préférant abdiquer plutôt que de s'attirer les foudres du Garçon-Qui-a-Vaincu. C'est…

[...]

Et à quelques mètres de là, continuant leur vol perturbé par un rugissement digne d'un lion en colère, le groupe d'oiseaux surplombait un nouveau duo. Mais ce fut une nouvelle fois à leurs risques et périls puisqu'un nouveau cri d'horreur retentit, les déviant de leur parfaite synchronisation en flèche et les apeurant une fois de plus. Ils décidèrent alors de décamper à toute allure pour mettre le plus de kilomètres possibles entre eux et les fous furieux qui peuplaient cette énorme maison pointue.

Car de l'autre côté du parc un autre jeune homme résistait encore et toujours à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

_Draco ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?

Inquiet, Blaise Zabini tourna autour de son meilleur ami, notant mentalement tous les signes de la tachycardie. Draco Malfoy, autrefois fier Serpentard déchu de son rang d'intouchable, revêtait tous les attributs de la mocheté. Bercé par Apollon lui-même, il faisait en cet instant honte à Aphrodite elle-même. Bouche bée, l'œil droit écarquillé, l'œil gauche tiquant bizarrement, des spasmes musculaires traversant tout son corps, il était avachi dans l'herbe et avait toutefois l'air, Blaise l'espérait, encore vivant. Sa réaction semblait pire qu'en apprenant que son cercle d'amis Serpentards fréquentait une bande malodorante de Gryffondors. Et Blaise pouvait cependant en attester, c'était bien pire. Hébété, le blond se mit à bégayer des propos sans queue ni tête.

Ne sachant que faire pour lui remettre les idées en place, Blaise dut se résoudre à le baffer, quitte à s'attirer par la suite le courroux de son ami – et ce fut pour lui l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Il fit rouler son épaule et craquer ses doigts, se frotta les mains, embrassa son doigt avant de le porter au ciel, et remercia Merlin de lui accorder ce privilège. Puis, avec un bonheur non feint, faisant fi de la douleur qui s'apprêtait à irradier sa main, Blaise mit une claque retentissante à celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

_Non mais ça va pas la tête ! hurla ledit plus si meilleur ami que cela.

_Désolé vieux, mais là, c'était un cas de force majeur. Tu aurais dû te voir, tu faisais vraiment peur. L'écureuil de tout à l'heure s'est enfui en courant, oubliant ses noisettes au pied de l'arbre tellement il a frôlé la crise cardiaque.

_Très drôle. Je te signale que c'est impossible. N'oublie pas que je suis un Malfoy.

_Ouais, ricana le noir. C'est pour ça que tu tremblais comme une fillette suite à ce que je viens de te dire.

_Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Puis d'une allure aristocratique hautaine, Draco passa en un éclair au pauvre gars perdu adossé à un pan de mur, sans prendre la peine d'épousseter ses soyeux vêtements ou de recoiffer sa sublime coiffure. La fin du monde venait de s'abattre avec fracas sur lui. Il pensait que, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus, la vie serait plus facile. Certes, il était loin de rêver d'un monde rose et empli de bisous baveux et de niaiseries dégoulinantes, mais il ne pensait pas non plus que l'apocalypse suivrait. D'accord, l'apocalypse n'était qu'un renouveau, mais parfois, fallait que Merlin arrête ses conneries, songea-t-il avec irritation.

_Comment ? souffla-t-il. Comment est-ce possible ?...

_Je t'explique. En fait c'est très simple. Parfois il s'avère que certaines personnes se trouvent attirées par d'autres personnes. Je t'avoue que quelques fois on se demande ce qu'ils leur trouvent, mais l'amour n'a pas d'explications, l'amour est juste aveugle ! Et donc une fois cette vérité établie, ils commencent à parler, puis à montrer que…

_Zabini, ne me prends pas pour un attardé ! Je ne parlais pas de comment avaient-ils pu sortir ensemble, mais de comment ils étaient sortis _tous les deux ensemble_ !

_Oui, en effet, la nuance est très subtile, remarqua Blaise.

_Elle, pourtant si pure et innocente !

_Euh… lâcha le noir, peu convaincu par ce que son ami avançait.

_Comment a-t-elle pu se laisser pervertir par ce sale Gryffondor ! Comment a-t-elle pu me faire cela ? Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait ? Elle avait dit qu'elle m'aimait, reprit-il sur un ton de petit garçon attristé en perdant de sa hargne.

_Ce n'est pas pour autant que c'était réciproque, Draco. Tu lui as toujours dit qu'entre vous, il n'y aurait qu'un indestructible et incommensurable néant.

_Bah ouais mais ce n'est pas une raison !

_Elle t'a même surpris avec Astoria Greengrass, ajouta Blaise d'un ton blasé.

_Et alors ? Quel est le rapport ? Je ne vois pas le problème. Elle était… eh bien… ma roue de secours, voilà !

_Vraiment ?

_Tout à fait. S'il ne restait plus qu'une seule femme sur Terre, je me serais sacrifiée et… j'aurais été magnanime envers elle, pesant le pour et le contre.

_Quelque chose me dit que le contre l'aurait largement emporté et que tu te serais suicidé, préférant mourir que d'affronter le monstre, déclara le noir avec un sourire mutin – il n'avait plus peur de mourir, il avait réalisé son rêve : frapper le grand et le noble Draco Malfoy.

_Tais-toi donc, Zabini ! Cela ne solutionne pas le problème. Comment allons-nous faire ? C'est atroce, c'est horrible, c'est l'apocalypse !

_Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop, là, Dray ? Ce n'est pas si catastrophique que cela. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions encore et toujours rivaux éternaux et qu'elle nous avait poignardés dans le dos.

_Hm. Tu vois Zabini, ta tirade aurait pu frôler la perfection si seulement tu savais parler correctement et que tu avais employé le mot « éternels ».

_C'est ce que j'ai dit !

_Oh oui, bien sûr, parce que maintenant c'est moi qui ai des problèmes de surdité !

_Tout à fait ! Rappelle-moi déjà qui ne peut pas entendre que Pansy sort…

_LALALALALALALALA, hurla Draco puérilement en se bouchant les oreilles.

_... avec Weasley !

_Tu étais obligé de le dire ?

_Voyons, Dray, il faut que tu t'y habitues. Nos maisons ne sont plus ennemies, et il se pourrait qu'ils soient les précurseurs d'une nouvelle tendance.

_On ne parle pas de vêtements là, Blaise. On parle de couples ! On parle de Pansy, la bouche collée à l'immonde belette ! Brr, je crois que je vais vomir…

_Grandis un peu. Ça devient du grand n'importe quoi. Sur ce, je te laisse à ta défaillance, j'ai à faire.

_Où vas-tu ?

_Culbuter une petite Gryffondor ! lança Blaise par-dessus son épaule.

_Ah, ah, trop drôle. Tu m'en vois _mort_ de rire, sombre crétin, marmonna Draco dans sa barbe inexistante.

Puis, tout à son mécontentement, le blond se mura dans un silence buté que les pierres de l'imposant château respectaient avec sagesse et révérence. Le regard perdu dans l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, jambes allongées devant lui, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, moue boudeuse bien en place sur le visage, Draco réfléchissait. Cette nouvelle était trop subite, choquante et anticonformiste.

Au fur et à mesure du rapprochement des maisons, celui qu'on surnommait le Prince des Serpentards n'avait pas montré d'énormes refus. Il avait compris qu'il fallait que le monde dans lequel ils vivaient change. C'était certains esprits étroits et vicieux qui avaient mené la guerre à un tel apogée. C'était parce qu'il n'y avait aucune compréhension entre les personnes que leur monde avait failli sombrer. Alors, depuis que Voldemort n'était plus, c'était bien que le bonheur et la simplicité daigne accorder un peu de grâce aux survivants, afin de panser leurs plaies et de combler les manques de tous ces absents.

Toutefois, sortir avec des Gryffondors était aux yeux du blond une incroyable trahison. Il y avait tout de même des limites, même à la connerie humaine. Il ne manquerait plus que Serpentards et Gryffondors copulent ensembles et qu'une nouvelle race de démons arrive sur terre pour avilir les honnêtes gens. Blaise avait tort, Pansy les avait bel et bien poignardés dans le dos. Le fait qu'en plus cela touchait l'une de ses plus proches amies dérangeait Draco encore plus. La pilule aurait pu mieux passer si cette situation avait concerné quelqu'un d'autre. Mais non, Pansy, cette écervelée de Pansy Parkinson, en avait décidé autrement et s'affichait désormais au bras d'un horrible Gryffondor. Et pas n'importe lequel : la Belette miséreuse !

Souhaitant se rassurer, Draco se dit que cela aurait pu être pire. Pansy aurait pu choisir Potter. A cette pensée, Draco se retint de vomir dans sa bouche puis se redressa vivement.

Potter ! La voilà sa solution.

[...]

Harry évoluait dans un univers parallèle. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul conscient du drame qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Yeux qu'il aurait préféré avoir crevés d'ailleurs. Car même assister à la résurrection de Voldemort en blond avec un tutu rose ne l'aurait pas plus traumatisé que d'apprendre que son meilleur ami sortait avec Pansy Parkinson. Au contraire, cette optique aurait même été préférable comparé au supplice qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre, et ce pour une durée indéterminée.

Perdu dans l'horreur de la situation, il était incapable de bouger et n'avait donc pas quitté la protection factice de son arbre. Se lever et partir signifieraient que tout ceci n'était malheureusement pas un rêve, et cela, Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il refusait de porter foi aux paroles de Hermione. Trop de révisions avait dû tuer son cerveau pourtant extraordinaire. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait et racontait n'importe quoi.

Voyant que Harry était devenu catatonique suite à la – plus ou moins bonne – nouvelle, la jeune femme en avait profité pour déguerpir et, parée d'un courage à nouveau typiquement gryffondorien, partir à la recherche de Ron pour lui avouer que Seamus avait fait une boulette. Courageuse, certes, mais pas suicidaire, mieux valait donc le saupoudrer d'un peu de félonie serpentardesque. Il était hors de question qu'elle endosse la responsabilité d'un tel cataclysme.

De son côté, Harry se demandait ce qui arrivait au monde pour que de tels dérèglements s'enchaînent. Et dire qu'il n'y avait même pas un an, sa seule préoccupation était de survivre… Oui, les priorités avaient vraiment bien changé. Mais telle n'était pas la dernière surprise que lui réservait cette journée. Surgissant de nulle part, un Malfoy à l'allure folle se planta devant le Survivant.

_Potty, il faut qu'on parle. Rejoins-moi dans dix minutes dans la Salle des Trophées. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, ajouta-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Et sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Eberlué, Harry mit du temps avant de toutefois comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. C'est pourquoi, dix minutes plus tard, il se tenait devant Draco Malfoy dans leur lieu de rendez-vous.

_On ne peut pas laisser passer ça. On doit agir Potter, et il semble que nous soyons les seuls en mesure de le faire. Ils sont tous persuadés que c'est une bonne chose mais c'est _impossible _! Ils ont tous dû recevoir un sortilège, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

_On va tous mourir… souffla Harry en se laissant choir contre une table.

_Je t'ai connu plus combatif que ça, Potty. Du nerf ! J'ai le cerveau, tu as… je-ne-sais-quoi, nous sommes en mesure de les ramener à la raison.

_Oui, c'est vrai. On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, c'est tout un monde qui s'effondre. Nous devons combiner nos forces. On n'a jamais vu un Gryffondor fricoter avec ces immondes Serpentards !

_Je te retourne le compliment, grinça Draco.

_Pas de quoi. Ouah je ne savais pas que Neville avait reçu le trophée de bravoure, s'ébahit Harry en admirant la vitrine.

_Potter ! s'écria Draco, au bord de la crise de nerf. Ne perds pas de vue notre objectif.

_Oui, oui. Bon… Tu as un plan ?

_Figure-toi que oui. Nous devons les faire rompre, de façon à ce qu'ils se détestent comme avant. Ainsi, ça dissuadera les autres élèves d'essayer une telle ignominie.

_Comment ?

_Eh bien je pourrais draguer Pansy tandis que tu ferais du gringe à la Belette, de cette façon ça…

_Quoi ? cria Harry, au bord quant à lui de l'apoplexie. Woh, woh, woh, ça va pas la tête ? On va calmer ses ardeurs, hein !

_Voyons Potter, tout le monde sait que tu es gay.

_Mais absolument pas ! J'ai une copine, je te signale !

_Ah ? Tu es toujours avec ta plaie rousse ? Oh. Soit, je ne me permettrai aucun jugement.

_Mais bien sûr, persifla Harry en levant les yeux au plafond. Et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

_Chacun ses délires, Potter. Mais tu en conviendras, après les rumeurs qui ont traîné sur toi et la Serdaigle, je pensais que tu avais arrêté nette cette chasse pour en mener une autre.

_Hého, de quelles rumeurs tu parles ?

_Eh bien tu sais, celles comme quoi tu l'avais à peine embrassé, même que ce fut un désastre parce qu'elle pleurait encore la disparition de son cher Digorry. Cette histoire, quoi !

_Je… vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, marmonna sombrement Harry.

_Je suis sûr que si ! Ca a fait le tour de l'école ! Tu fus la risée de tous, je m'en souviens parfaitement, j'avais trouvé ça à la limite du jouissif, ricana Draco.

_Je t'ai dit que je n'avais aucune idée de quelles élucubrations tu faisais part ! Ce ne sont que divagations d'un esprit malade ! Sur ce, on retourne au sujet initial. Donc, on oublie ton stupide plan et on en élabore un mieux.

_C'est dommage, le mien avait de l'avenir.

Préférant garder le silence plutôt que de s'énerver définitivement, Harry se mit à arpenter la salle de long en large, dans l'attente d'un éclair de génie. Qui ne vint pas. Tristement, il regretta de ne pas avoir des facultés identiques à celles de Hermione. Elle au moins aurait pu les aider. Mais il était hors de question de lui demander quoi que ce soit, elle refuserait sciemment de faire rompre Ron et Pansy. Elle osait penser que cette abomination n'était pas une hérésie. Et pire, elle espérait même convaincre Harry ! Mais ce dernier ne se laisserait pas faire sans combattre, foi de Survivant !

_Alors ?

_Deux secondes, je réfléchis.

_Et maintenant ? redemanda Draco une fois les deux secondes – chrono en main – écoulées. Et là ? Et…

_La ferme ! explosa Harry. Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à quoi que ce soit si tu ouvres constamment ton clapet, Malfoy ? Je croyais d'ailleurs que tu avais le cerveau, tu dois bien être capable de trouver par toi-même une satanée idée ! A moins que ce ne soit que des paroles en l'air, et que tout ce que tu ais se résument à une grande gueule ?

_Fais attention à comment tu me parles, Potty ! Je ne suis pas la Belette !

_Oh, voyons, serais-tu choqué ? Tu préférerais que je te confonde avec Ron peut-être ? J'ai fait pire pourtant.

_Justement, tu t'aventures sur un terrain dangereux.

_Ouh, j'ai peur !...

_Je t'aurais prévenu, Potty ! Stupéfix !

_Expeliarmus !

Et alors que leurs deux sorts fusèrent comme un seul, chacun se retrouva brusquement projeté à l'autre extrémité de la salle. Mais au lieu de se relever et d'enchaîner le combat sans souffler telle qu'ils en avaient l'habitude, ils se regardèrent, la même chandelle allumée au-dessus de leur tête, avant de s'écrier dans un ensemble parfait :

_J'ai trouvé !

[...]

_J'ai envie de toi…

_Mon Dieu, je vais vomir.

Cachés au tournant d'un des couloirs de Poudlard, Harry et Draco observaient avec dégoût Ron et Pansy s'embrasser avec passion. Les deux ennemis de pacotille les avaient suivi jusqu'au quatrième étage, là où rien ni personne ne les dérangeait, leur laissant l'occasion d'être seul à seule. Pressentant que quelque chose d'atroce allait arriver, ils n'avaient pu se résoudre à leur laisser l'intimité qu'ils quémandaient. Et ils avaient bien eu raison au vu de la scène pornographique à laquelle ils assistaient.

Collés l'un contre l'autre, Ron et Pansy se mangeaient la bouche avec avidité, prenant à peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Leurs mains se baladaient en toute impunité sur le corps de l'autre, sûrs d'être tranquilles et de ne pas se faire surprendre par un quelconque élève en vadrouille. En voyant cette horreur, Harry n'avait pu empêcher le commentaire de dégoût de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

_S'ils se mettent à copuler, on n'est pas dans la merde ! chuchota Draco.

_Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais sortir des mots aussi crus.

_La ferme et agis ! répliqua le blond avec mécontentement.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il poussa le Gryffondor dans le couloir, au vu du couple honni. Stupéfait, Harry resta quelques secondes sans bouger, trop hébété pour avoir la moindre idée fulgurante. Puis il s'ébroua, lança un regard noir en direction de Draco, et se passa fébrilement la main dans les cheveux, à la recherche de la fameuse idée. Enfin, illuminé, il se mit à jouer son rôle, serrant les dents en entendant déjà les moqueries de Draco et son rire incessant.

_Aaaaaaaaah ! Le basilic !

Voilà, c'était sûr, il pouvait désormais dire adieu à sa réputation. Tout son sérieux et sa raison volaient en éclats, balayés par les élucubrations d'un esprit malade – celui de Draco – et l'attitude d'un fou furieux – la sienne. Ne jamais s'allier à un Serpentard, qu'importent les raisons originelles, nota-t-il dans un coin de sa tête.

Se détachant brusquement de sa petite amie, Ron se retourna et dévisagea son meilleur ami d'un œil ahuri. Les bras toujours autour de la taille de Pansy, tourné de trois quarts vers Harry, le roux se demandait quelle mouche avait pu piquer le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Vaincu.

_Quoi ?

_Je viens de voir le basilic ! s'exclama Harry, feintant la détresse et l'urgence alors qu'intérieurement il baillait et se demandait comment il avait pu tomber si bas.

_Mais Harry, tu l'as tué toi-même en deuxième année.

_Ah… Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il en hochant lentement la tête, ses pensées lui octroyant avec vigueur l'oscar du pire acteur, les paroles sortant sans queue ni tête de sa bouche. Mais tu sais, je suis quelque peu dérangé par toute cette histoire avec Voldemort-Tu-Sais-Qui-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Il n'y avait plus de doutes à avoir, Ron le prenait pour un fou échappé de la section psychiatrie de Ste Mangouste. Et involontairement, Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas raison. On lui apprendra à jouer les preux chevaliers, toujours prompt à sauver le monde !

_Parfois… je rêve encore de lui, tu sais. Tout ceci m'a véritablement traumatisé, et là, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un ami sur qui compter. Je me sens extrêmement seul, incompris et blessé jusqu'à l'âme. Mes cauchemars me hantent sans cesse, j'en pleure certaines nuits, sous la protection de mes draps. J'ai peur qu'il ne renaisse de ses cendres, vêtu d'un tutu rose, d'une tiare jaune canari, d'un justaucorps bleu marine, et de guêpières vertes. Je vois déjà son sourire de dément paré d'un rouge à lèvres marron, son nez de poisson serti d'une boucle d'oreille en or qui ferait ressortir son fard à paupières orange.

Et c'est avec inquiétude que Ron demanda muettement la permission à sa belle de l'abandonner afin de s'occuper de son meilleur ami qui semblait en avoir grandement besoin. Lâchant Pansy, il s'approcha donc de Harry et l'attrapa par le bras avant de le mener avec précaution vers l'infirmerie, manquant de peu de surprendre Draco qui courut se cacher derrière une armure.

A moitié mort de rire, ce dernier était plié en deux, des larmes lui coulant le long des joues, et se mordait vainement les lèvres, poings devant la bouche, pour ne pas se faire entendre. Sans compassion aucune, il observa Harry partir, traîné par Ron qui le regardait comme si une corne lui poussait sur le crâne.

[...]

_Mais puisque je te dis que je vais bien !

_Tu es sûr, Harry ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle. Et… vu comment tu as agi tout à l'heure, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée…

_Ronald Weasley, si tu tiens à la vie, tu vas me laisser tranquille et déguerpir d'ici en deux temps trois mouvements avant que je ne me fâche vraiment !

_Oui, c'est bon, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Tu agis bizarrement depuis quelques temps.

_A qui la faute, marmonna le brun dans sa barbe.

_Quoi ?

_C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Ron, mais je t'assure que je vais bien. Ce n'était qu'un délire passager, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Puis, souhaitant le rassurer coûte que coûte, Harry tenta un sourire qui, miraculeusement, passa. Soulagé bien qu'encore suspicieux, Ron hocha la tête et abandonna son meilleur ami dans leur dortoir. Soupirant, Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit et maudit Malfoy et ses idées saugrenues. Faisant rapidement le bilan de leur plan, il constata que, pour le moment, cela ne fonctionnait pas comme ils le voulaient.

Au lieu de créer une déchirure entre Ron et Pansy, il se faisait passer pour un écervelé traumatisé de la guerre. De quoi rendre folles les filles, remarqua-t-il avec ironie. Prenant une profonde respiration, il se releva et descendit dans la salle commune, ses affaires de cours sous le bras dans l'optique de s'attabler pour faire ses devoirs.

Il devait créer l'illusion d'un élève sérieux et attentionné afin d'attirer dans ses filets la meilleure élève de l'école. Ainsi, il parviendrait à lui soutirer des informations. Ne sachant pas encore ce qu'ils pourraient en faire, Harry se dit que trop en savoir valait mieux que pas assez. C'est ainsi qu'il décida qu'il devait amener Hermione à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle savait sur le couple Ron/Pansy, en incluant également les bruits de couloir qui courraient sur eux.

Et son plan fonctionna à merveille. Il sourit intérieurement lorsque Hermione s'assit à ses côtés, agréablement étonnée de le voir travailler. Feintant la concentration extrême, il mordillait le bout de sa plume, les sourcils froncés, et lisait pour la millionième fois la même phrase de son livre de métamorphoses. Ainsi, il fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue, et lorsqu'elle prit la parole, il sursauta.

_Eh bien Harry, je dois dire que cela me fait plaisir de te voir faire tes devoirs sans que j'aie à te tirer par les oreilles.

_Eh oui, que veux-tu, ton influence a fini par être bénéfique. Je comprends mieux comment tu peux être entièrement tournée vers tes études. Il y a certaines parties du programme qui sont passionnantes. Et venant de milieu Moldu, c'est encore plus prenant pour nous de découvrir ces choses extraordinaires.

_N'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs savais-tu que… Je l'ai lu dans l'_Histoire de la Magie_.

Et comme à chaque fois que Hermione rapportait une de ses connaissances, le cerveau de Harry se brouillait pour laisser place à un bourdonnement gênant. C'est ainsi qu'il ne put capter que la source de sa meilleure amie.

_Oui, oui, c'est passionnant ! D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas vu Ron ? Il m'avait proposé de faire notre devoir de potions ensemble.

_Bonne initiative ! Mais non, je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est vrai, tiens, maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.

_Hm, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il aura une bonne note, si tu veux mon avis.

_Tout à fait ! Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi ! Cette Parkinson a une mauvaise influence sur lui, je trouve. Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble. Alors certes je conçois qu'ils sortent ensemble et veulent passer du temps tous les deux, mais pas au mépris des études. C'est très important, tu sais ! Surtout sachant que les ASPICs arrivent à grands pas. D'ailleurs tu as commencé à réviser ? Quand je vois tout ce que nous avons, j'en suis effrayée ! J'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps ! Tu imagines si nous n'arrivons pas à tout réviser ? Et si, pire, le sujet tombait sur quelque chose que nous n'avions pas le temps d'étudier ? Ce serait catastrophique !

_Ne dis pas de choses pareilles ! enchaîna Harry sur la lancée de la jeune femme en lui donnant le change. Je suis sûr que les profs sauront gérer leur temps et nous présenter l'intégralité du programme. Je n'ose imaginer l'inverse…

_Oui, tu as raison, nous ne devrions pas penser à cela. N'empêche que Ron risque d'avoir des problèmes s'il ne fait pas ses devoirs et est distrait comme ça. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils passaient plus de temps à se bécoter qu'à étudier. Notamment à la bibliothèque, si bien que madame Pince les a exclus. Tu imagines ! A la bibliothèque ! Mais quel blasphème ! Comment osent-ils profaner ce haut lieu sacré ? Je n'en reviens pas de leur outrance !

Etonné par l'incroyable chance de voir une Hermione aussi bavarde, Harry préféra se taire et dissimuler poliment la fébrile curiosité qui s'empara de lui. Il la laissa donc s'énerver sur le fait que Ron et Pansy puissent pervertir le _haut lieu sacré_, attendant patiemment d'entendre de nouvelles révélations toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Toutefois, il ne devait pas montrer à son amie qu'il mourait d'envie de connaître plus de détails.

_Les professeurs sont très contents de voir un couple s'être formés entre nos deux maisons, mais je parie qu'ils déchanteront quand ils se rendront compte des ravages scolaires que cela crée. Certains élèves ont d'ailleurs commencé à flirter entre eux. Tu es au courant pour Neville et Bulstrode ? Apparemment, ils s'entendraient pas mal.

_C'est vrai ? s'exclama Harry, dégoûté.

_Oui, oui ! frétilla Hermione. Déjà que Ron et Parkinson n'avaient pas la côte pour tous les élèves, là, tu imagines le choc que ça va créer ?

_Ils ne font pas l'unanimité ?

_Bien sûr que non. Les Serdaigles, prétextant une intelligence hors du commun – ils ne connaissent par ailleurs pas la modestie, si tu veux mon avis – pensent que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne peuvent pas sortir ensemble. La tendance semble les contredire, mais qui sait, peut-être auront-ils raison au final.

_Mais toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

_Je… Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que certaines personnes ont le droit d'être ensemble, malgré leur appartenance à une maison. Par contre, d'autres ne devraient même pas tenter le coup ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une grimace.

Et alors qu'elle continuait la discussion sur un autre sujet, Harry repensa à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il se frotta mentalement les mains, un plan s'élaborant déjà dans son esprit. Finalement, tout ceci semblait trop facile. Digérant toutes les informations que Hermione avait bien daigné lui donner, il se dit alors qu'il devait absolument parler à Malfoy.

[...]

Hébété, Draco Malfoy ne pouvait empêcher son œil droit de tiquer. Il se pinça pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais quand il sentit la douleur poindre dans son bras, il comprit que tout ceci était bel et bien réel. Et il se retint de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

_Tu as ramené Loufoca ?

_Malfoy, ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

_Tu as ramené Loufoca ? Tu délires, je crois. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

_Ecoute, Luna est à Serdaigle, les Serdaigles, comme je te l'ai expliqué, ne sont pas trop pour la formation de couples inter-maisons entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Elle peut nous aider.

_Tu nous a ramené Loufoca, et tu crois qu'elle peut nous _aider_ ? Mais ce n'est pas possible autrement, Potty, tu es tombé sur la tête !

_Hey les garçons, je suis là, intervint à ce moment Luna Lovegood en levant la main pour se faire voir.

Mais c'était inutile au vu de l'excentricité de sa tenue. Ses oreilles étaient serties de radis, son cou orné de bouchons de bouteille, et ses cheveux dans un état… Draco préféra fermer les yeux plutôt que de continuer à la dévisager. Son laisser-aller physique lui brûlait la rétine. Inspirant profondément pour se calmer, il préféra river ses yeux sur la gêne maladroitement masquée de Potter.

_Je t'écoute.

_Hermione n'a pas tort, Malfoy. J'ai demandé à Luna et elle m'a confirmé qu'il ne fallait mieux pas que Ron sorte avec Parkinson.

_Ça, on le savait déjà, Potty. Pas besoin d'une hurluberlue pour nous le dire.

Le fusillant du regard, Harry reprit.

_D'après Luna, on a juste à agir comme d'habitude mais en _pire_.

_C'est un peu paradoxal ce que tu me dis là.

_Laisse-moi t'expliquer au lieu de m'interrompre toutes les deux secondes !

_Ola Potty, ta balafre te fait gesticuler comme un bonobo. Et je dois dire que ta tignasse infâme te fait ressembler à un de ces singes.

_Donc… siffla Harry en fusillant une fois de plus Draco du regard. Tout ce qu'on a à faire en fait, c'est…

[...]

C'était un jeudi comme les autres. Le soleil s'était levé comme tous les jours, entraînant à sa suite les élèves et professeurs qui peuplaient le château le plus populaire de la décennie. Les oiseaux, suivant le mouvement perpétuel de l'astre, s'était mis à chanter en harmonie. La Grande Salle s'était vue accueillir tous les élèves pour un petit déjeuner bien rempli fait de bacon, d'œufs brouillés, de gâteaux et autres mets dont raffolaient les élèves. Puis, comme tous les jeudis, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'étaient dirigés tranquillement vers leur salle de Métamorphose, premier cours en commun de la journée.

Et le plan s'était mis en marche.

Draco et Harry avaient échangé un regard avant qu'ils ne se séparent de leur groupe respectif. Harry était allé discuter avec Dean et Seamus, tandis que Draco avait obligé Grégory et Milicent à le suivre. Ron et Pansy étaient restés collés l'un de l'autre, tandis que Hermione et Blaise parlementaient entre eux, sans se douter de l'ignoble traîtrise dont ils faisaient preuve.

Luna avait été très claire. De ses paroles avait découlé un plan d'une simplicité déconcertante. Refusant de se tourner une fois de plus en ridicule, Harry avait décidé que Draco jouerait cette manche-là. Et le blond, avec sa langue bien pendue, s'était avéré être la personne idéale. C'est ainsi qu'il éleva la voix un peu plus que d'habitude, ni trop fort pour pas que tout le couloir l'entende, ni trop bas pour que les quelques personnes l'entourant et n'étant pas Milicent ou Gregory capte ses propos.

_Sérieusement. Vous savez que je suis très peu apte à m'esclaffer.

_Oui mais quand même Draco, avoue que ce que tu nous dis est assez…

_Etonnant, compléta Gregory.

_Mais je ne dis pas le contraire. Toutefois, je vous assure que je ne vous mens pas. Il était deux heures de matin, je n'avais plus sommeil. Alors je suis allé dans la salle commune. Je pensais lire à la lueur des torches pour ne pas déranger le reste de mon dortoir. Mais quand je suis arrivé dans la salle commune… Un carnage, vous dis-je… J'en ai des frissons, rien que d'y repenser !

_Mais tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ? demanda Milicent en s'accrochant au bras de Gregory.

_Oui, sûr et certain. Je veux dire, bien sûr l'endroit était en désordre total, on aurait dit qu'une tempête s'était déchaînée, mais je suis sûr de ce que mes yeux ont vu. Et je revois encore clairement la scène, comme je vous vois là, à l'instant, devant moi. C'était effroyable.

_Vas-y, Draco, tu peux nous le dire, l'encouragea Gregory que la curiosité avait piqué.

_Bon, d'accord…

Puis le blond prit une profonde inspiration, ricana intérieurement, et sentit le regard de Potter brûler sa nuque. Il attendit le moment propice pour se lancer. Et sa diatribe ne rata pas.

_J'ai vu Pansy manger sa crotte de nez !

Amenant un silence déjà latent dans le couloir, tous tournèrent la tête vers le Serpentard, puis rivèrent des regards écœurés sur l'auteure du méfait. Rougissant de la racine des cheveux aux orteils, Pansy sentit son corps se tendre et devenir incandescent sous la gêne et l'humiliation qu'elle ressentait.

Et heureusement pour elle, ce fut ce moment que choisit la professeure McGonagall pour arriver et enjoindre à ses élèves à rentrer dans la salle. Ces derniers obéirent donc, respectant un périmètre de sécurité d'au moins deux mètres avec Pansy Parkinson, élue Miss Dégueulasse de l'Ecole en moins de trois secondes.

[...]

Les jours passaient, les minutes s'écoulaient, les secondes s'éternisaient. Et Ron et Pansy ne semblaient pas vouloir se lâcher l'un l'autre, contraignant dès lors Harry et Draco à passer du temps ensemble – afin d'empêcher leurs amis respectifs de se côtoyer plus longtemps. Ce que les deux Némésis détestaient.

Autant, si tout avait été différent, cette situation aurait pu leur être moins désagréable. Si Harry n'était pas le Survivant, si Draco n'était pas le fils d'un Mangemort – repenti, certes, mais Mangemort tout de même –, si Voldemort n'était pas né, si Serpentard et Gryffondor n'étaient pas emplis d'une telle animosité. Oui, si les choses étaient différentes, ils auraient pu apprendre à se connaître, voire même à _s'apprécier_. Mais la réalité était tout autre, et être obligés de se supporter pour faire rompre leurs amis était quelque chose d'horripilant.

Ils étaient chacun au bord du gouffre. Voir leurs maisons se rapprocher inexorablement était la pire des tortures, plus effroyable encore qu'un Doloris. Ils ne supportaient pas cette complicité latente qui s'instaurait entre leurs amis communs alors qu'eux stagnaient au seuil de la haine. Entre eux, cela avait toujours été destructeur. Ils ne pouvaient envisager un avenir pacifique où ils pourraient être autre chose qu'ennemis. Leur relation haineuse était écrite, et rien ni personne ne pouvait les en faire dévier.

Ainsi soit-il.

Et voilà que ces satanés traitres d'amis décidaient que la vie pouvait être belle et avoir le goût d'un kiwi – il était bien connu que les kiwis redonnait la pêche et menait les plus faibles à la victoire, plus efficacement qu'une potion revigorante – et qu'ils avaient dû se lever un jour, en se disant « oh, tiens, ça serait bien de sortir avec un Gryffondor/une Serpentard, juste pour faire chier mon meilleur ami ! ». Foutaises ! Harry et Draco rageaient chacun dans leurs coins, refusant de se montrer mutuellement à quel point ils détestaient cette situation.

Ils préféraient penser que le château entier était la proie d'une attaque d'un ennemi invisible. Tous les élèves devaient être ensorcelés pour oser penser à un rapprochement quelconque entre eux. Voilà ce qu'il se passait. Aucune alchimie n'avait trait. Juste du poison, et des mauvais sortilèges. Ce ne pouvait pas être naturel. Ce ne devait pas être naturel.

Alors, investis d'une rage innommable, Harry se forçait à supporter Draco, Draco se forçait à ne pas insulter à tout va Harry, et ils tentaient tant bien que mal de trouver une solution à leur _léger_ problème. Ils avaient cru pleurer d'horreur lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que leur plan reposant sur la non-féminité totale de Pansy – voire même pire, son animosité des plus écœurantes – n'avait pas marché, ils s'étaient vu obligés de changer de tactique.

Pour ce faire, ils avaient fomenté des complots plus atroces les uns que les autres, mettant en scène la fin d'un monde ravagé par la folie. Ils avaient émis des hypothèses toutes plus machiavéliques les unes que les autres qui s'étaient, malheureusement et après forte réflexion, révélées effroyablement foireuses. Ils avaient invoqué Merlin un nombre inqualifiable de fois, mais tout cela, en vain.

Ils étaient perdus. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils voulaient mourir.

Certes, ils s'étaient trouvés comme point commun une tendance certaine à l'exagération, mais ce n'était pas ce léger détail qui allait les pousser à s'entendre comme cul et chemise. D'ailleurs un cul ne s'habillait d'aucune chemise, et comme Draco lui avait fait remarquer, cette expression moldue était carrément « nulle à chier ». Passant outre le fait que le blond puisse tenir de tels propos vulgaires, Harry s'était contenté d'acquiescer, parce qu'il fallait dire que, pour la seule fois de sa vie, Draco n'avait pas tort.

Et voilà que, si désormais Harry se mettait à penser que Draco pouvait avoir un tantinet raison, c'était bel et bien la preuve que leur monde droit et stable tombait en morceaux. Et cela, les deux ennemis ne le voulaient pas. Ils souhaitaient continuer à avancer dans leur haine quotidienne, celle qui représentait un point d'ancrage sûr et sain. Ils se moquaient de tous les arguments de leurs amis, les envoyant même paître au fin fond du lac, faute de pouvoir les enterrer plus loin.

Eux savaient que l'entente Serpentard / Gryffondor ne pouvait rien présager de bon. Alors, en tant que Princes de leur maison réciproque, ils se devaient de guider les leurs et de leur montrer la juste lumière. Les illusions les trompaient et les emmenaient vers de sinueux chemins qui ne pourraient que les mener à leur porte. A Draco et Harry d'être là pour eux et de les sauver !

Bien que le blond ne fût pas affublé de l'âme d'un Sauveur, il ne pouvait décemment pas être en reste lorsque Potter volait au secours de ses amis. Draco aussi connaissait la signification du mot « amitié », et surtout, celui du mot « compétitivité ». C'est pourquoi il refusait de laisser Harry gagner cette manche. Même si cela n'avait rien d'une puérile bataille entre les deux Némésis, mais d'un cas de force majeure pour la stabilité de leurs vies.

Ainsi, il brandirait fièrement sa baguette et prouverait au reste du monde qu'un Malfoy avait des co-… du cran. Parce que Draco avait un rêve. Un rêve flamboyant, vivifiant, un rêve d'adolescent. Il rêvait d'un monde sans imbéciles aux yeux verts, au courage d'idiot et aux cheveux décoiffés horriblement. Il rêvait d'un monde sans inconscients fougueux qui ne jureraient que par des notions désuètes et inutiles telles que la bravoure, l'amitié et la fidélité. Il rêvait d'un homme brun aux lunettes rondes se dandinant fièrement après la victoire d'un match de Quidditch. Il rêvait de ses petites fesses rondes qui tressauteraient sous les sauts de joie qu'il ferait. Il rêvait de son sourire étincelant qui éblouirait le stade entier. Et il rêvait surtout d'effacer tous ces signes de joie pour ne plus y laisser que la souffrance !

Et à trop traîner avec Harry Potter, il devenait fou. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve le moyen de faire rompre Ron et Pansy. Sa petite Pansy adorée méritait mieux qu'une Belette miséreuse remplie de poux et dont les mites étaient ses meilleures amies. Alors à lui de le lui prouver.

Et, brusquement, il fut illuminé par une magnifique idée.

[...]

_Très bien, Potter. A l'attaque !

Mais, au lieu d'obéir, Harry tourna la tête vers le Serpentard et le regarda comme si une corne était en train de lui pousser sur le front. Inquiet, Draco se demanda ce qu'il avait pour que Harry le regarde de cette façon. Il lista rapidement les actions qu'il avait faites ce matin avant de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il s'était admiré méticuleusement dans le miroir pour vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune pustule qui le défigurait, il s'était patiemment et admirablement coiffé, il s'était consciencieusement brossé les dents. Et… oh, par Merlin ! Il avait trouvé ! Il avait pris son petit déjeuner et n'avait pas eu le temps encore de remonter se brosser les dents. Un morceau de gâteau devait ternir la blancheur de ses dents, voilà pourquoi Harry le dévisageait de cette façon !

_Quoi ? tenta-t-il toutefois, une boule au creux du ventre.

_Nan mais tu me prends pour un chien ou quoi ?

_Quoi ? répéta-t-il bêtement cette fois-ci.

_« A l'attaque ». Et puis quoi encore ? grogna Harry.

Soulagé que ce ne fût qu'un problème de mésentente, Draco soupira et porta la main à son cœur. Il avait failli frôler la crise cardiaque. Puis il vit tout de même Harry sortir de leur cachette et se diriger avec un dégoût plus ou moins caché vers le couple le plus honni de la décennie.

_Hey Ron, mon vieux ! Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il en snobant sciemment la « moitié » du roux.

_Harry ! Bien et toi ?

_Oh, tu sais, des problèmes de mec célibataire quoi… Des trucs qu'apparemment tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ah ! Comme cette période me manque parfois… M'enfin, c'était le bon temps comme on dit.

_Harry, ne dis pas ça, je peux toujours t'aider, je…

_C'est gentil, vieux, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de comprendre désormais. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est normal. J'en parlerai à quelqu'un d'autre.

_Mais c'est moi ton meilleur ami !

_Oui, c'est vrai. Dommage que dorénavant nous ne soyons plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Bref, comme on dit, la vie continue ! Allez vieux, à plus.

Et Harry s'éloigna nonchalamment. Cependant il n'eut pas à faire un long chemin tout seul. Ron le héla et le rattrapa rapidement.

_Harry, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi. On est des frères – même si j'en ai déjà trop. On s'est juré de toujours tout se dire !

_C'est vrai, Ron, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais j'ai peur que tu ne puisses rien…

_Taratata ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, et je ferais tout pour t'aider !

_C'est cool, vieux. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

_Rien, tu le sais. Tu serais totalement perdu sans moi. Je te suis indispensable ! N'oublie pas que je t'ai sorti de nombreux pétrins.

_Hm, je croyais que c'était Hermione qui était la plus indispensable de nous trois.

_Oui eh bien, parfois, elle ne sait pas comment agir. Et puis laisse-moi avoir ma seconde de gloire !

_Très bien, rigola Harry. Ah la la, vieux. Tu ne regrettes pas ce bon vieux temps où on était tout le temps tous les trois, à tout le temps courir après le danger.

_Parfois, si, soupira Ron. Mais je me dis que cette période dangereuse est heureusement révolue. Et que d'autres péripéties nous attendent ! Des trucs plus drôles j'espère cette fois !

_Oui, espérons, comme tu dis ! Je peux te poser une question ? demanda brusquement Harry.

_Tout ce que tu veux, vieux !

_C'est assez… personnel.

_Vas-y, t'inquiète.

_C'est quoi ton genre de femmes ? Je veux dire, le genre sur lequel tu fantasmes jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir ?

_Woh. Eh bien c'est simple, je te dirais Pan-…

_Sans parler d'elle, je veux dire.

_Oh. Eh bien, j'ai longtemps cru que c'était Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'on essaie et que ça foire. Mais j'avoue que je ne serais pas contre une bimbo blonde à la forte poitrine, aux jambes interminables, à la bouche digne d'une suceuse de… sucettes. Une vraie bombasse qui me ferait bander rien qu'avec ses chaussettes si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

_Oh oui, je vois parfaitement, sourit Harry alors que Draco passait à leurs côtés en compagnie de… Pansy.

Cette dernière, choquée comme pas deux, s'était brutalement arrêtée et regardait Ron de façon hallucinée. Lorsque le roux se rendit compte de sa présence, puis dans un second temps de ses propos, il bafouilla, ne sachant que faire. Mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'amorcer un geste. Elle s'enfuit en courant, plantant là son meilleur ami et son futur-ex-petit-copain.

_Merde !... lâcha Ron, désemparé.

_Ouh, dur coup, Weasley, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais proférer de telles insanités, susurra Draco avec un rictus moqueur.

_Mais nan, je ne voulais pas… Je pensais que… Je… Merde ! répéta-t-il avant de courir à la recherche de sa petite-amie-plus-très-sûre.

Harry, anxieux, regarda le roux partir et reporta son attention sur son acolyte, les doigts triturés par la culpabilité.

_On y est peut-être aller un peu fort…

_Ouais. Peut-être. Mais notre victoire est à ce prix, Potter. N'oublie pas qu'ils ne s'aiment pas, et que la seule chose qui les motive c'est l'attirance qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Et ne perds pas de vue notre objectif. Pour notre propre bien et tous nos camarades, ils doivent rompre.

Fautif, Harry resta silencieux, le regard perdu dans le couloir du château.

[...]

_Elle refuse de te parler, Weasley. Et je serais toi, si j'avais assez d'intelligence, je n'insisterais pas. Parce que, là, tu es mal barré… siffla Blaise Zabini en fusillant Ron des yeux.

_Mais je…

_Très bien, écoute-moi bien attentivement, je ne prendrai pas la peine de l'expliquer à ton petit cerveau étriqué deux fois. A cet instant précis, tous les Serpentards de septième année veulent ta peau. Enfin, surtout les amis de Pansy. Et tu sais à quel point elle est _aimée_, ajouta-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

_Oui, mais…

_Reviens quand tout sera calmé, Ron… soupira finalement le grand noir. Elle est vraiment en rogne contre toi. Et pour tout te dire, moi aussi, même si je commençais à t'apprécier un minimum. Alors si tu ne tiens pas à finir écrasé comme un cafard, dégage.

Penaud, Ron fixa longuement Blaise avant de capituler et de faire demi-tour. C'était sa vingt-quatrième tentatives de parler avec Pansy. Et son vingt-quatrième rejet teinté d'échec. Pourtant, il ne se laissait pas abattre et revenait à chaque fois à la charge, avec cet espoir qu'il refusait de voir s'amenuiser. C'était cette flamme inextinguible qui étonnait Blaise et l'avait convaincu de tendre une perche à Ron. Parce qu'il admirait sa fougue – que personne ne répète cela –, il avait décidé de lui laisser une infime chance.

Pourtant, les circonstances étaient contre le Gryffondor. Il avait trahi, blessé et humilié une Serpentard. La répression serait terrible. Mais au lieu de trembler suite à la revanche qui brillait au creux des regards, il tremblait à l'idée que Pansy ne veuille définitivement plus de lui. Encore un truc de stupide Gryffondor, songea Blaise en soupirant lorsqu'il le vit certes reculer mais pour s'adosser au mur face à la porte des cachots. Plus têtue qu'une mule, il y avait la Belette, se dit le Noir.

Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour sa belle. Pour lui, le fait que la complicité inter-maison ait été rompue ne lui importait guère. Le fait que la révolution qu'il avait inconsciemment levé en se montrant aux bras – ou au cou – de Pansy ait avorté ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Tout ce dont il avait conscience était le fait que la belle brune ne daigne plus le voir. Et il la comprenait. Malgré le froid qui étreignait son cœur, malgré les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux, malgré le mal-être qui prenait possession de son âme, il savait qu'il avait gaffé et que tout ceci était sa faute. Son entière et seule faute.

Cela faisait désormais deux jours qu'il était posté devant la porte de la salle commune des verts et argent. Heureusement pour lui que le week end le couvrait, sinon il aurait eu de sérieux problèmes à ne pas daigner venir en cours. Toutefois Ron n'en avait cure. Il s'était fait remonter les bretelles par tous les préfets qui étaient passés par là – et notamment des Serpentard vu qu'il était vautré en toute disgrâce devant leur porte d'entrée – mais il n'avait pas bougé un seul muscle. Mis à part pour se lever et frapper à la porte, implorant Merlin seul savait qui de pouvoir voir Pansy. Miracle qui ne lui fut pas accordé.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rester ici indéfiniment. Cependant il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de ce couloir sombre et glacial. Et il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas que le couloir qui était ainsi. Son cœur était tout aussi obscur et gelé. Pansy avait su y allumer une flamme qui avait ravivé les étoiles dans ses yeux après toutes les horreurs de la guerre. Elle avait su le faire sourire, le faire rire, le faire vivre malgré la perte de son frère et de bons nombres de ses amis. Elle avait su le sauver, et pour ça, il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Parce que, sans elle, il n'était plus rien. Sans elle, il retombait dans le vide de sa vie. Sans elle, il se perdait de nouveau.

Et cette fois, il ne voyait plus aucune échappatoire pour l'extraire de ce gouffre sans fond.

[...]

_On a gagné ! hurla Draco avec une joie ineffable en entrant dans la Salle des Trophées. Par Merlin, Potter, je n'y croyais plus, mais ne nous fourvoyons pas, nous étions obligés d'y parvenir ! Je suis un Malfoy, que Diable ! Avec moi comme tête pensante, c'était couru d'avance !

Surpris que Harry ne réplique rien quant à la santé de ses chevilles, Draco se tut et son sourire se flétrit en voyant l'air désenchanté de sa Némésis. Las, il soupira, passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux laissés libres et s'avança vers le Gryffondor jusqu'à se planter à quelques pas de lui. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il fallait croire que ce rapprochement inter-maison avait aussi laissé de douloureuses séquelles même sur le Prince des Glaces.

_Bon Potter, accouche. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas content ? On a gagné, bon sang ! Tu devrais te réjouir et sauter partout comme le brave petit Gryffondor que tu es ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu broies du noir.

_Est-ce que tu as un cœur, Malfoy ?

_Quoi ? coassa Draco sous le coup de la surprise.

_Un cœur. Tu sais, ce muscle qui te permet de vivre. Ce centre vital qui te fait ressentir toutes ces émotions disparates. Un cœur, quoi. Qui bat plus ou moins vite lorsqu'une personne est près de toi. Qui se brise lorsque tu souffres. Et qui se serre lorsque tu vois des êtres chers souffrir.

_Je sais ce qu'est un cœur, Potter, je ne suis pas idiot, cingla Draco froidement.

_Alors réponds à ma question. En as-tu un ?

_Comment veux-tu que je puisse me tenir devant toi si je n'en étais pas pourvu ? On se doit d'avoir un cœur pour vivre, tu viens toi-même de le dire.

_Oui, mais avoir un cœur et écouter son cœur sont deux choses différentes.

_Alors pose les bonnes questions, imbécile.

_Tsss… C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, déclara Harry en sautant de la table sur laquelle il était assis. Tu n'as pas de cœur.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Draco lui attrapa le poignet. Harry se retourna lentement et le foudroya du regard, lui intimant silencieusement de le lâcher. Draco ne céda pas, au contraire, il raffermit sa prise et riva son regard dans les émeraudes déchaînées du brun.

_Je sais de quoi tu parles. Moi aussi, cela ne me fait pas plaisir de voir Pansy si mal. Mais on a eu ce qu'on voulait. Et leur petite amourette n'allait pas bien loin, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ils s'en remettront, alors arrête de jouer le bon samaritain et laisse ton pote se casser la gueule quelques fois. Cela ne peut que lui mettre du plomb dans la tête.

_C'est dans la tienne qu'il faudrait en mettre, grinça Harry avec un regard noir. Comment peux-tu dire ça quand tu vois l'état dans lequel est ton _amie _?

_Je vois le bien-être de ma Maison dans son ensemble, Potter. Voilà pourquoi j'agis ainsi.

_Eh bien sache que moi j'en suis incapable.

_Je sais. Je l'ai toujours su.

Puis, doucement, il lâcha le poignet de Harry. Perturbé, ce dernier ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui signifiait ces mots et partit sans un regard en arrière.

[...]

_Encore toi ! Mais bon sang, tu ne peux pas la laisser tranquille deux secondes ?

_Non.

Blasé, Blaise soupira avant de venir s'adosser au mur aux côtés de Ron. Il venait à peine de sortir de sa salle commune et s'apprêtait à aller faire un tour dans le parc rejoindre quelques jeunes demoiselles, mais voir le rouquin aussi dépité, désespéré et au bord du suicide réveilla un petit sentiment en lui qui s'apparenta à de la compassion. Alors il se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sol. Le dos collé à la pierre, il posa les mains sur ses genoux pliés et attendit. En fait, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il agissait de la sorte, ni pourquoi il venait de s'asseoir comme un miséreux aux côtés du roi des miséreux, ni encore pourquoi il prenait ledit miséreux en pitié.

Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être un Gryffondor.

_Pourquoi ne lâches-tu pas l'affaire ? C'est parce que tu es un Gryffondor et que la témérité et l'idiotie sont vos mots d'ordre ?

_Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'appartenance à ma maison. Quoique si, ça pourrait. La bravoure me motive à rester ici au fur et à mesure que les jours passent.

_Ça fait une semaine, Weasley. Une semaine, franchement, assis à ne rien faire mis à part broyer du noir, je trouve ça long !

_Une semaine ne vaut rien pour récupérer ce que j'ai perdu.

_Et tu crois que c'est en restant ici que tu arriveras à quelque chose.

_J'ai déjà tout tenté, Zabini. Tout… Mais rien ne marche. J'ai l'impression de mourir peu à peu…

_Oh, laisse-moi pleurer ! Ça commence à bien faire, toutes ces conneries ! Ça m'énerve royalement de te voir te morfondre dès que je fais un pas à l'extérieur de ma salle commune. On ne peut même plus être tranquille quelques secondes dans ce château !

_Cesse donc un peu de faire ta vierge effarouchée ! Je n'y peux rien si je l'aime ! s'écria Ron en se relevant brusquement, faisant sursauter Blaise et lui apposant sans le vouloir une tête de merlan frit face à ses propos inconsidérés. Et oui, je l'aime ! JE.L' ! Voilà, c'est dit, c'est crié, c'est ressenti ! Je n'arrive pas à avancer sans elle ! Après la guerre, on était tous dévastés ! Tous, sans exception ! On a perdu des êtres chers, des parents, des frères, des cousins, des amis. On a perdu notre innocence, notre candeur et notre joie. On a perdu une partie de nos âmes, de nos cœurs et de nos vies. On a perdu une partie de nous, mais on continue d'avancer comme on peut. J'ai vu mon frère mourir sous mes yeux, Zabini. Je l'ai vu succomber à un sort, et j'en souffre encore aujourd'hui. Pourtant, quand je suis près de Pansy, j'oublie toute cette noirceur qui m'asphyxie, cette peine qui m'isole et cette rage qui m'assaille. J'oublie la folie d'un monde qui a engendré un monstre à cause d'inégalités obsolètes. J'oublie la mort, la souffrance, la tristesse, le manque, la guerre. J'oublie tout, parce qu'à côté d'elle, je ne vois que la beauté des choses. Je vois la vie telle qu'elle est, et non pas une fugace image de ce que sera la Mort dans les secondes qui suivent. Quand je suis avec Pansy, je revis. Elle me fait ressentir toutes ces choses que je croyais mortes en moi. Elle fait battre mon cœur comme personne. Alors non, je ne bougerai pas. Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que je la voie et que je puisse lui parler. J'attendrai jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'autorise à me jeter à ses pieds pour lui hurler milles excuses. J'attendrai pour toujours, pour elle. Oui, j'ai merdé comme un gros con en osant dire que j'ai fantasmé sur d'autres femmes. Mais depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, je ne vois qu'elle, il n'y a qu'elle qui compte, je n'aime qu'elle. Oui, je suis un imbécile. Mais oui, oui, et oui, je l'aime.

Le souffle court, Ron se tut finalement après sa tirade enflammée. Les yeux exorbités de Blaise ne lui apprirent pas grand-chose quant à sa perte de contrôle, mais il n'en avait cure. Crier son amour à quelqu'un lui faisait du bien, même s'il aurait préféré que cette personne fût Pansy.

Gêné qu'il se soit emporté ainsi contre Blaise – un Serpentard, un homme, et surtout quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à voir avec cette affaire –, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Il venait de mettre son cœur à nu, et tout ce que l'autre décérébré trouvait à répondre était de le regarder ahuri, puis avec un petit sourire de conspirateur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'énerver, Blaise lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et se releva.

_Très beau discours, Weasley. Je crois que c'est le moment ou jamais de le refaire.

_Non mais tu te moques de moi ! Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Surtout devant toi ! Une fois, c'est déjà bien trop ! Tu n'es pas Pansy à ce que je sache.

_Oh mais heureusement, parce que j'ai bon goût, _moi_. Mais honnêtement, tu devrais la refaire quand même.

_Je ne…

_Bonjour, Ron.

Surpris, le Gryffondor sursauta et se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair. Face à lui, dans toute sa splendeur, se trouvait…

_Pansy… Je… Ecoute, je suis vrai-…

_Chut.

_Non mais je…

_Tais-toi, Weasley, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Contrit, Ron obéit et rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Puis il attendit que la foudre s'abatte sur lui. Mais ce fut tout autre chose qui l'envahit. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il se retrouva avec une Pansy Parkinson éperdue dans ses bras, en train de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce qui, d'un côté, devait sûrement être le cas…

[...]

_Je te jure, Draco, c'était un spectacle époustouflant ! Bon certes, un peu dégueulasse aussi, j'ai dû les engueuler pour ne pas assister à leur reproduction, mais c'était quand même assez… _émouvant_.

_Par Merlin, Blaise, serais-tu en train de te ramollir ?

_Du tout ! Je te relate juste la remise en couple de notre chère Pansy avec sa Belette préférée.

_Ca, merci, j'avais compris, maugréa Draco.

_Et vas-y que je l'embrasse ! Et vas-y que je lui dis « je t'aime » aussi. Et vas-y que je me jette dans ses bras en lui avouant fougueusement avoir tout entendu. Et vas-y que je le pardonne comme si cet affront ne s'était jamais produit. Et vas-y que…

_C'est bon, Zabini, j'ai compris ! l'interrompit Draco en grimaçant.

_Je n'en doute pas. Mais moi, j'ai des images d'horreur à me sortir de la tête. Donc tu seras gentil de rester bien sagement à m'écouter te les décrire histoire de me soulager.

_Je crois que je vais plutôt aller m'aérer les esprits. Sinon je crois que je vais vomir, ou pire, défaillir.

« Ou pire encore, ajouta-t-il en pensée, je vais me mettre à pleurer. » Alors Draco déguerpit le plus vite possible et s'adonna à son activité du moment : la morosité. Parce qu'il avait échoué. Harry et lui n'étaient pas parvenus à briser le couple Pansy/Ron. Au contraire, ils semblaient même l'avoir aidé à s'avouer ses sentiments et à se renforcer !

Quel manque de chance. La vie était vraiment mal faite. L'âme en peine, le cœur lourd et songeant aux mille et une façons de quitter ce monde, Draco ne fit pas attention à où il allait et percuta quelqu'un. Pourtant, loin de s'énerver et d'invectiver cette personne comme il en avait dorénavant acquis l'habitude depuis son plus jeune âge, il laissa couler et continua son chemin.

_Malfoy ? demanda Harry avec surprise en se frottant le front.

Car oui, il fallait bien évidemment que Draco tombe sur Harry. Jouant de malchance pour la il-ne-savait-même-plus-combientième-fois-de-la-journée, le Serpentard leva à peine la tête et continua son chemin.

_Euh… Tu es sûr que ça va ?

_Non, Potter, rien ne va. Plus rien ne va, même…

Hébété de voir un Draco morose, Harry ne put réfréner sa curiosité et lui emboita le pas. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Draco était dans cet état, lui-même était dépité de voir que tous leurs efforts s'étaient révélés vains. « Voire même pire… » pensa-t-il en se mordant la langue pour ne pas gémir de désespoir.

Toutefois, il se demanda pourquoi Draco semblait aussi peiné que cela. Certes, cela signifiait que le rapprochement inter-maison continuerait inexorablement. Mais si on y réfléchissait bien, peut-être était-ce une bonne chose…

Mais bien évidemment, hors de question de sortir une telle ânerie face à Draco Malfoy, le plus vindicatif des anti-rapprochement-de-maisons. Et surtout, hors de question d'avouer qu'il avait osé avoir eu cette pensée traîtresse ! Harry refusait aussi viscéralement que Draco de voir les Serpentard côtoyer les Gryffondor et vice versa. C'était physiquement impossible, humainement inconcevable, et mentalement improbable. Pour le bien-être de tout le monde, il fallait cesser cette ignominie.

_Ecoute, Malfoy, on va bien trouver une autre solution. On n'a pas encore testé la liste des défauts de l'autre. Peut-être que quand Pansy verra que Ron pue des pieds et qu'il adore manger des escargots, elle changera d'avis et ouvrira les yeux.

_Ouais, peut-être, comme tu dis. Espérons en tout cas. Oui, tu as raison, Potter ! se reprit soudainement Draco en relevant la tête, les yeux brillant d'une étrange lueur. Nous ne devons pas baisser les bras ! Il nous faut continuer la bataille ! Un jour nous viendrons à bout de l'ennemi !

Trouvant cela quelque peu incongru et exagéré de traiter leurs propres camarades d'ennemis, Harry se garda toutefois bien de faire le moindre commentaire. Il préférait le Draco hargneux qu'au Draco terne. Ils avaient peut-être perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre. Et à voir le sourire sadique de Draco, le Survivant comprit qu'il n'avait pas abattu toutes ses cartes…

Sauf que c'était sans compter sur l'apparition de Blaise aux côtés de Théodore Nott qui vantait le « petit cul appétissant » de… Hermione.

Face à cette révélation, Harry crut défaillir. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que quelqu'un trouve que sa meilleure amie ait un « petit cul appétissant ». Merlin, il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie asexuée qui ne trouvait plaisir qu'avec les livres ! Et par pitié, que personne ne lui ôte cette douce illusion qui préservait sa santé mentale.

Tout aussi ahuri, Draco se tenait à peu près le même discours, excepté le fait que pour lui, Hermione n'était même pas une femme, mais une chose au cerveau à la capacité qui semblait illimitée. Alors lorsqu'il échangea un regard avec Harry, ils virent leur monde s'effondrer après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient faits pour empêcher le premier couple de rester soudés. Et ils comprirent dès lors qu'ils n'auraient de cesse de tenter de nuire à ces amoureux fous.

Ils devront ainsi se côtoyer pour tenter d'échafauder des plans. Ils étaient condamnés à s'entendre. Et qui sait, peut-être même y arriveront-ils étonnamment bien…

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Bon bah… voilà quoi. Comme le petit mot de trois lettres l'indique, « C'EEEEEEEEEEEEEST ! » (non, vous vous méprenez, je ne regarde vraiment que très peu la télé !). J'espère que ça vous a plu un minimum et que vous avez esquissé quelques sourires. Sur ce, je vous laisse me vouer un culte !<p>

Je vous souhaite encore de bonnes fêtes !

A la revoyure,

Magic'


End file.
